


Не слышу зла, не говорю о зле (Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deaf!John, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Romance, mute!Sherlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Джон глухой, Шерлок немой, и нет в мире двух людей, более подходящих друг другу.





	Не слышу зла, не говорю о зле (Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/984495) by [PipMer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer). 



По словам людей, которые близко знакомы с Шерлоком Холмсом и Джоном Ватсоном, Майк Стэмфорд — непризнанный гений. Все сходятся во мнении, что нет во вселенной двух человек, более подходящих друг другу. Однако при этом говорящие вовсе не имеют в виду идеальной совместимости личностей или установления мгновенной ментальной связи при первой же встрече. Это тоже верно, но всей сути не отражает.

Видите ли, Шерлок Холмс — блистательный невыносимый консультирующий детектив, который часто оказывается в опасных для жизни ситуациях. И он, как оказывается, нем. А Джон Ватсон — бывший военврач с сильными защитными инстинктами, воевавший в Афганистане. Отправлен в отставку после ранения в плечо и полной потери слуха. 

Да они практически созданы друг для друга!

________________________________________

Джон и Шерлок легко и без усилий становятся друзьями и партнерами. Для того, кто не может говорить, идеальным соседом по квартире является тот, кто не может слышать. Они — словно хорошо смазанные шестеренки одного механизма, идеально подлаженные и прекрасно функционирующие. У них нет проблем с общением. Смс-ки стали второй натурой для обоих с учетом имеющихся ограничений. Шерлок, конечно же, свободно говорит на языке жестов, а к моменту их встречи Джон тоже поднаторел достаточно, чтобы вполне прилично переводить Шерлоковы дедукции. Консультирующий детектив ухитрялся адекватно общаться с полицией и раньше, но с появлением Джона все сильно упростилось. Бывший солдат имеет терпение святого, хоть и не собирается мириться с грубым и неуместным поведением. И вовсе не вредит, что Джон смотрит на своего блистательного соседа с трепетом и устно выражает свое восхищение всякий раз, когда Шерлок заканчивает объяснения.

Их «недостатки» время от времени защищают их друг от друга. Шерлок имеет возможность погрузиться в игру на скрипке в любое время дня и ночи, не нарушая покоя или психического здоровья своего соседа. Если Шерлоку вздумается пострелять в стену или пошуметь на кухне экспериментом, Джона это тоже не побеспокоит, поскольку он ничего не услышит. Со своей стороны, Джон выпускает пар, крича на Шерлока, который оказывается в ловушке своей беспомощности и невозможности ответить бранным словом. Странные отношения, но, похоже, они работают на благо обоих.

Конечно, бывают случаи, когда Джон больше жизни желает вновь обрести способность слышать. Он мысленно представляет (потому что все равно больше ничего не может) звуки общего жизненного пространства: звон стеклянной посуды от экспериментов Шерлока, щелканье компьютерных клавиш, когда этот чертов поганец взламывает его ноутбук, голоса с телеэкрана. Особенная тоска его накрывает, когда он хочет услышать то, чего никогда не слышал. Когда видит Шерлока, стоящего у окна со скрипкой в руке и плавно водящего по струнам смычком. Он яростно проклинает себя, когда на кухне что-то взрывается, а он продолжает сидеть в кресле целых пятнадцать минут, даже не подозревая, что его раненый сосед лежит на полу, не имея возможности никого позвать. Травмы оказываются незначительными и быстро проходят, но этот случай навсегда запечатлевается в памяти Джона. 

Со своей стороны, Шерлок редко жалеет об отсутствии голоса. Он нем с рождения и до сих пор отлично справлялся. Даже преуспел. В отличие от Джона, ему не приходилось адаптироваться и переучиваться. Он всегда общался, не имея тех выгод, которые предоставляет речь, посему он блестяще это делает, впрочем, как и все остальное. Зачем тратить энергию, надеясь на то, чего никогда не произойдет?

Однако после совместной жизни и работы с Джоном (после того, как он _узнал_ своего соседа) Шерлок должен признать, что есть два момента, которые заставляют его пожалеть об их недостатках.

Во-первых, когда он понял, что Джон никогда не оценит единственного способа, при помощи которого он, Шерлок, сможет донести до Джона свое отношение. Очевидно, что он не может просто открыть рот и все рассказать этому мужчине. Даже если бы он _мог_ говорить, Шерлок не относится к людям, которые выражают чувства словами. Общение лицом к лицу любого рода кажется ему слишком несовершенным и откровенным. Письменное слово тоже исключено — оно никогда адекватно не передаст сути. Когда Шерлок берет свой инструмент и играет обожаемому мужчине изысканные серенады, то звуки, предназначенные только для Джона, не достигают его ушей, но все равно продолжает играть. Ведь это единственный возможный для Шерлока способ сказать «я люблю тебя».

Вторая ситуация случается во время ошеломительной погони за серийным убийцей по темным улицам Лондона. В тот раз Шерлок бежит за Джоном. Из тени переулка наперерез его квартирному соседу бросается фигура. Шерлок открывает рот, чтобы выкрикнуть предупреждение, но, конечно же, не может издать ни звука. Он не знает, почему вдруг поддался этому инстинкту, ведь он прежде так не делал. И в любом случае, Джон его бы не услышал. Разочарование и ужас затапливают Шерлока при виде ножа в боку Джона. Он бросается к Джону и прижимает к ране шарф, а преступник скрывается в темноте. Соучастник, подсказывает разум Шерлоку, а затем замолкает, занятый только истекающим кровью другом. 

После этой мучительной ночи ничего особенно не меняется. Они остаются соседями по квартире и друзьями, живущими и работающими вместе. Меняется лишь одно — Шерлок и Джон проводят ночи в одной постели, разделяя сны и тела. Шерлок находит другой способ общения. Его пальцы и губы говорят то, чего не могут сказать его голосовые связки. Он изучает тело Джона так, как изучал скрипку, поглаживая и уговаривая, пока не получает желаемого отклика. Он безмолвно спрашивает: «ты слушаешь, Джон? Ты слышишь, что я пытаюсь тебе сказать?» И Джон отвечает тихими вздохами и всхлипами, пальцами, путающимися в шелковистых завитках, дрожащим шепотом «да, да, пожалуйста, не останавливайся», выкриками имени Шерлока в момент кульминации. Шерлок думает, что его партнер понимает, что он это _понимает_ , и пытается сказать ему без слов, что тысячу раз умрет за Джона, если будет нужно. 

Как оказывается, однажды ему приходится это делать. Мориарти может быть умным, но он недостаточно умен, чтобы навредить Джону из могилы. 

________________________________________ 

Разлука затрагивает обоих. Оба остаются со шрамами — физическими и эмоциональными. На некоторое время они расходятся, потом возвращаются друг к другу. Вместе они воплощают фундаментальный закон физики. Джон — несдвигаемый объект, устойчивый и надежный, никуда не уходящий, всегда рядом. Всегда ждущий. Шерлок — непреодолимая сила, вихрь движения. Всегда возвращающийся, даже из мертвых. Никогда не принимающий «нет» в качестве ответа. 

И вот шесть месяцев спустя после возвращения Шерлока, они снова соседи по квартире и больше чем друзья. Они не начинают с чистого листа и не возвращаются к тому моменту, на котором расстались. Они движутся вперед, опираясь на созданные ранее основы. Медленный процесс, но это не имеет значения. В конце концов, у них впереди вся оставшаяся жизнь. 

Они вырабатывают новые модели и новые способы ведения дел без обсуждения или переговоров. Это происходит просто и естественно. Джон всегда следит за тем, чтобы оставаться немного позади и иметь возможность при необходимости выкрикнуть предупреждение. Шерлок больше не бежит навстречу опасности в одиночку. Если Джона нет рядом, он его ждет. Всякий раз, когда Шерлок проводит особенно опасный эксперимент, Джон присматривает за ним хоть краем глаза, пока не будут пройдены критические этапы. Каждый день обе стороны идут на компромиссы, но никто не ведет счета. Этим они говорят друг другу «я люблю тебя».

Наступает день, когда Джон высказывает в словах все, что чувствует по отношению к своему партнеру. Шерлок принимает объяснение, но не отвечает своим. Не сейчас. Он мог бы произносить слова, а Джон читал бы его по губам, как обычно, но не так Шерлок Холмс хочет сделать собственное признание. Он хочет сделать для Джона что-то личное и сокровенное. То, что только они поймут и оценят.

Лишь на десятый год знакомства Шерлок находит идеальный способ. Они и раньше общались подобным образом, но Джон владеет этой техникой свободно, а Шерлок со скрипом. Поэтому он тратит послеобеденное время, пока Джон на работе, чтобы потренироваться и достичь безупречного результата. Нелепо, всего ведь три простых слова! И Джон ему их уже говорил. Обнажить душу перед человеком, которому он доверяет больше, чем себе — разве это трудно? И все равно Шерлока трясет, когда он снова и снова репетирует три заветных слова.

Джон наконец, приходит вечером домой (на два часа позже ожидаемого). Шерлок ждет его с ужином из любимых блюд и бутылкой самого дорогого вина от Анджело. Он внимательно слушает рассказ Джона о его дне, необычайно изнурительном даже по меркам сезона гриппа. Когда Джон спрашивает Шерлока, что тот делал весь день, просто пожимает плечами и открещивается краткими загадочными улыбками, потом вручает десерт, собственноручно испеченный с помощью миссис Хадсон. Джон смотрит на своего соседа подозрительным и одновременно нежным взглядом.

— Что ты задумал? — спрашивает он. 

Шерлок просто машет «позже», и остаток ужина проходит в тишине и предвкушении. 

Когда ужин заканчивается, Шерлок встает и протягивает Джону руку. Брови Джона поднимаются, но выражение на лице остается мягким, а взгляд — теплым. Он улыбается, принимая руку Шерлока и позволяя себя вести. Шерлок ведет его в свою спальню, где усердно раздевает Джона, а затем привлекает его к себе. Он наслаждается звуками, которые издает его партнер. Он дарит ему наслаждение долго и дразняще, пока Джон не начинает упрашивать о пощаде. Наконец, Шерлок разрешает своему доктору достичь края, ошеломленный потоком любви, обожания и _принадлежности._ Яркость и глубина переживаний отправляют Шерлока вслед за его любимым несколькими секундами позже. 

Утомленный и удовлетворенный, Шерлок притягивает Джона ближе и прижимается грудью к его спине. Его окатывает волной нежности, и становится необычайно легко выразить свои чувства. Закрыв глаза, он утыкается носом в затылок Джона и делает глубокий вдох. Сердце Джона стучится в его ладонь, а движения грудной клетки прекрасно синхронизируются с дыханием Шерлока. Шерлок чуть сгибает руку.

И начинает выстукивать пальцами по груди Джона ритм: 

* - * - - * - *** * - * - * - ** ** - - *** * - ** ** - 

После бесконечной минуты Джон отбивает на предплечье Шерлока ответ. Тот усмехается. Конечно, Джон знает. И всегда знал.

\--- ---* * *-- ** -** -* ---

**Author's Note:**

> Азбука Морзе: «я тебя люблю», «очевидно». Текст переконвертирован на сайте https://planetcalc.ru/693/
> 
> Три мудрые обезьяны— устойчивая композиция из трёх обезьяньих фигур, закрывающих лапами глаза, уши и рот.  
> Считается, что три обезьяны символизируют собой идею недеяния зла и отрешённости от неистинного. «Если я не вижу зла, не слышу о зле и ничего не говорю о нём, то я защищён от него». 
> 
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%80%D0%B8_%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%B7%D1%8C%D1%8F%D0%BD%D1%8B


End file.
